1. Field
This disclosure relates to devices that may be used, for example, in association with endoscopic surgery.
2. Information
At times, there may be a need to remove an object from one or more of an individual's body orifices, including orifices within the alimentary canal. To remove an object from an orifice within an individual's alimentary canal, such as a stone or other object lodged in a bile duct, endoscopic surgery may be performed. Endoscopic surgery may entail, for example, use of an endoscopic device that may be equipped with a camera that is entered into an individual's mouth and advanced through the alimentary canal until appropriately positioned within the individual's duodenum so that a stone or other object may be removed. However, endoscopic surgery may represent a time-consuming process in which an endoscope, and object removal tools, may be positioned into place by way of a working channel of an endoscope. Once in position, for example, removal of the stone or other object may involve a high degree of cooperation between the endoscope and the removal tools, for example. On occasion, cooperation among an endoscope and removal tools may be in need of improvement to bring about decreases in endoscopic surgery costs, decreases in surgeon and support staff time, as well as reducing a level of discomfort of the patient undergoing endoscopic surgery.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.